


Not Wanted Anymore

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anti-Hero, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Felicity kicks out Curtis, Rene, and Dinah as John stays behind. My take of the last few episodes.





	Not Wanted Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So upset of NotMyTeamArrow. This is an anti-story of the newbies but I don’t chew them out. Some expletives should stay in my head.  
> Mostly a delicity story.

 

* * *

 

 

A vase smashed to pieces against the wall by the door is the only reminder that an angry pause happened as three dupes came for a visit that added salt to the open wound. Felicity wasn’t having any of it as she told each one of them how she felt.

 

When John shows up just as she tells them to get out they have the audacity to tell her it is Oliver’s fault and she just loses her cool. Her voice steady with a pinch of authority as she tells them to get the hell out of the lair.

She is way over their sorry existences into her world. She may not wear a mask but she was a fighter for justice more than these three put together. She didn’t need faux apologizes. Their demeanor showing no real remorse she grabs a vase Oliver brought down to spruce the place up and show her he was fine. Hurling it at a space between them and side wall. It gets them moving into the elevator knowing that their presence is not welcomed.

John just stands there in the corner as they leave and doesn’t move a muscle he has some guilt in all this and she is right he needs her to cool down before he will speak to her.

 

She is frustrated, she is angry, she is very justified in telling those fools to get out of her space. It feels good to let out her frustrations and the looks on their faces, priceless. She feels like a fool now looking back at how she urged Oliver to get more help. What’s the point of having people join their circle if in the time of their need these overgrown children bolt with their own issues and righteous attitudes? Oliver was right and now she feels the true error that could cost them everything.

Oliver been through so much and he has lost so many people he has loved through the years. She can’t even fathom how John’s words cut into Oliver’s psyche. It was a low blow by a man she loves as a brother.

 

Stopping after typing in the rest of code she doesn’t have to look at where John is standing observing her for the last ten minutes since the rude newbies left her in peace. “Are you going to also tell me it’s Oliver’s fault he is in custody?”

“No.” He sighs as he begins to walk towards her. She is visibly distraught and it doesn’t sit well with him. “I’m sorry, Felicity. I really am.”

“John, he doesn’t deserve any of this…”

He pulls her into a tight hug. They have been through so much together and it always revolves around his brother whom he knows he has hurt. “We’ll get through this Felicity.”

“I know John. We’ll survive but I sick of surviving. All we do is escape madness and pieces of us get broken. I won’t allow Oliver to feel alone in this. I can do my part for Oliver and if it works… he’ll be free.”

“Felicity?”

She shakes her head and steps back from his embrace “Why are you here John?”

“For you, for Oliver.” He manages to say.

“You asked them to come, didn’t you?”

“I did, I also didn’t expect them to pick a battle with you. Again, I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing. Have you noticed how much we have been apologizing for their behavior? They aren’t children John. Their misfits that we gave them a purpose and somehow along the way Oliver has become the escape goat to all their problems.”

“We might need them.”

“Doubt it. Though I see your point I just hate that they’ll even be needed.”

“Felicity, my behavior has been well disappointing I’ve just been so angry and lost that I…”

“It’s a case of that drug you took from Diaz.”

“What? How… When did you…” He is flabbergasted.

“After the Vertigo incident with Oliver a lightbulb went off. I told Oliver and well we started testing any blood sample we had of you. It’s quite in your bloodstream still. You must have taken some pure form of it.”

“Oliver knows?”

“Yes, we don’t keep secrets with that kind of fallout.”

He looks at her and thinks of the last time he and Oliver were together and they had another physical fight and it dawns on him now. “So that last instigation against me before he went after Diaz was for another blood sample?”

“Well, I did tell him I could just ask he preferred physical contact, who knew it was him just warming up to go deep into the wolf’s den.”

“I thought you guys didn’t keep secrets?”

“He asked to work alone. Asked for me to trust him. I do.” She shrugs. “If you apologize he’ll forgive you. He loves you.”

“There is a lot I’m trying to figure out.”

“John, we are family. In means in good times or bad we stick together.”

“Yes, yes you are right.” He hugs her again. “Though until this is out of my system I feel like Oliver the focal point of some issues and I don’t want to…”

“I get it.” She steps out of his hug and walks to her computers and hits send. “No family is perfect but we come home and make amends.”

He nods. He then looks at what she is doing. “What are you working on?”

“I’m working on Plan C.”

“What of plan A and B?”

“Plan A has a lot of revolving factors. It be a miracle to pull off. Plan B is derivative that I get all the facts and videos into place.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Get a hold of Christopher Chance. Last seen in Miami.”

“Okay, I guess I should trust your logic here.”

“John, you know I’ll do anything for my boys.”

He smiled. “Yep, just in case I haven’t said this lately. You are very scary in the best of times. One of the best of us in the worst of times.”

She winks at him and gets back to work on her programs. There is a lot to do and things yet to figure out. Oliver’s imprisonment was going to be short lived if she has anything to say about it.

 


End file.
